yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kieran Oshiro
Personality Kieran is know to have too much insecurities over himself, he is very attentive after the accident that caused his sister's blindness. Kieran shows a lot of regrets and when he makes a mistake, he does everything he can to arrange. He proves to be a very agitated boy stressing himself easily. Kieran suffers from depression but do not hesitate to contact Chiasa Nanami who has a crush on. Backstory Kieran and Noor was living with their biological family before going to the Watanabe's. The Oshiro family was an ordinary and loveable one. Kieran's and Noor's mother, Shaima, was Arabic and their father Takayuki was Japanese. Shaima was a military police and her strong personality causes her to stress easily. Unlike Shaima, Takayuki was a drug dealer and was very easy to live with. No one was knowing about his occupation. Takayuki was killed by Shaima in a police and trafficker confrontation in Shisuta Town, Shaima went into despair after discovering that she killed her own husband, but soon realized that he was part of a trafficker gang. Years after, she moved with her four years old children to Buraza Town and met Aiko Watanabe, the person that Shaima trusted the most and only her was knowing about her police identity. Always Aiko was taking care of Kieran and Noor when Shaima was out to a confrontation with thiefs and traffickers. One day, a trafficker recognized Shaima's face and ordered the traffickers to surround her, in that attempt, Shaima called out her partners but they came to her too late. She was already in the floor, bloodying after the bullets entered in her skin. She was taken to the hospital but died in there. Since Aiko has received the news about Shaima's death, she got custody of her children and started to take care of them like they was biologically in the family. When they was seven years old, Kieran and Noor was playing together with Akira and in some point, Aiko placed a pot of candida with chlorine on top of the sink as she was cleaning the house. Kieran took it without her notice and started to play with it and opened the pot, Noor tried to take it out of his hands having the knowledge that the liquid can cause several circumstances. In rage, Kieran poured the liquid up her eyes and she started to freak out been heard by Satoru. Noor was taken to the hospital after having washed eyes with water. Unfortunally it was too late, Noor lost her vision. Their new family doesn't have enough conditions to pay to make a surgery who would return her vision. Since then, Aiko and her family is trying to save money for Noor's surgery. After this, Kieran started to feel guilty and started to hate himself for this. Appearence Kieran have a short dark blue hair with an ahoge in top. His bangs is the same as Noor's, it covers the middle of his forehead. He have reddish brown eyes. Kieran wears the default school uniform with blue uwabaki slippers. Relationships Shaima Oshiro Kieran was loved by his mother. He doesn't remember her but misses her. Takayuki Oshiro Kieran feels confused towards him. He doesn't know what to feel towards his father. WIP Category:Heterosexual Category:Males Category:Students Category:Toaster Sparkle's OC Category:Akademi High School Category:Social Butterfly Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:OCs Category:Gaming Club Category:WIP